Sitsune Kagane
About When Sitsune was a young child, she was ignored for most of it due to one thing or another. These things could range from her parents being at work or them just fighting, or one of her parents cheating on the other. This would lead to them hitting eachothher, and on occasion hitting Sitsune herself. As she grew up, she became a common punching bag for her father mostly. She would also get screamed out for most of the things that weren't even her fault, but it made her feel as if it was her fault. Telling someone about this she felt wouldn't do her any good because she'd just get hit again. Soon she got used to it and her emotions numbed up. Eventually she was able to move out, but not before getting a large scar on the back of her head and slightly on the back of her neck. Around the later half of her high school career, she'd come into contact with a boy and have her first with him. Afterward, she soon began to think of him more and more. She did do some terrible things just to get his attention back on her so she hold old him once more. {Gonna work one this more} Appearance Sitsune has light blue hair and styles it with twintails. She wears the default uniform unless changed. She has a scar on the back of her head, one that is covered due to the nature of her hair being on her head. Personality Sitsune is mostly shy due to the abuse she suffered as a child. Minding her own business to not get in the way of anyone unless they give her a reason to bud in. Once she has a reason to get involved in anything, it's like a switch is clicked on inside of her. She goes from a shy and innocent girl to someone that will stop at nothing and has absolutely no shame in the actions she preforms until the dust settles. And then once everything is said and done, her metaphorical switch turns off and she goes back to her shy state. This she is capable of are, her persona is fragile which will kill if pushed enough, Sitsune is no exception to this. However, she has never taken a life. Relationships *Chrys Roraito ** She's an ex... *Keiko Hoshiko ** Someone that she very much does not like? 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' **"My name is Sitsune Kagane." * '''When is your birthday? ' **"January 31st." * 'Your blood type? ' **"My blood type is B+... Imagine having a parent that thinks a blood test is similar to a normal test and makes you study for the next one. I find the thought humorous." * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' **"Find someone who is actually willing to answer this question, in all honesty." * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' **"C-can I n-not...?" * 'What's your occupation? ' **"A-A student... here at th-the school..." * 'Your favourite food? ' **"I would s-say either sushi or a cheeseburger from the world food restaurant at the mall." * 'Favourite animal? ' **"I-I think that I would be a dog person..." * 'Favourite subject? ' **"Mostly anything that has to do with writing. I do enjoy writing from time to time." * 'Dislike subject? ' **"I'm not really one for PE..." * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' **"...Eheh... W-well I-I'd be l-lying if I said no... b-both a boy a-and a girl..." * 'Do you enjoy school? ' **"I-I r-really d-don't..." * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' **"I-I am in the l-light music club..." * 'What's your motto? ' **"It's too late when you're standing on the trapdoor." * 'Your special skill? ' **"I dabble a little in a few things, including violin and writing short stories." * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' **"I don't have a treasure. If I had something that I could even consider being a treasure, God would rip it away and laugh as I cry..." * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' **"Unhappy..." * 'Your forte? ' **"Violin I guess is the best thing I can say about this..." * 'Your shortcomings? ' **"My entire life. Everything from my birth til now... Existing is one..." * 'Places in your memories? ' **The l-living room i-infront of the fireplace... * 'What is your favourite drink? ' **"I used to e-enjoy milk, but that Midori though... I-it's good..." * 'How good can you swim? ' **Not very well..." * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' **I really don't know, I'm still waiting for my sheet back." * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' **"M-My hobby? O-obsession? I-I fail to see h-how those two are e-even similar!" * 'Disliked food? ' ** * 'Anything you want most currently? ' **"I'm sick of feeling numb... I'm sick of this wasted love. All I want is a way to be free. It feels like I'm going in circles and circles, looking for something that can't be found. * 'Afraid of heights? ' * 'Dislike thunder? ' * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * 'Your favourite sports? ' * 'How good can you cook? ' * 'Favourite colours? ' * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * 'How tall are you? ' * 'Shoe size? ' * 'Your dreams? ' * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * 'Bed time? ' * 'Wake up time? '. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * 'And summer? ' * 'What about fall? ' * 'And then the winter? ' * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Gallery Sitsune.png|First Updated Portrait SitsuneOld.png|Old Portrait Sitsune1.jpg|Old Rinmaru Category:OCs Category:Normal OCs Category:Females Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Heterosexual Category:Fragile (Persona) Category:Class 3-1 Category:Third Years